


the lead in the hand [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Tess of the d'Urbervilles - Thomas Hardy
Genre: M/M, alternite universe - dogs, cameo x-over, deliberatly bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothin is what it appears</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secret History: King's Finest Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626340) by [Eye_Of_Argonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/pseuds/Eye_Of_Argonia). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
